


A Rainy Love

by AllyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit of Drama, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, god I say bit a lot, small bit of drowley/crowlean, teensy bit only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMoose/pseuds/AllyMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is unhappy and it's up to Dean (with the help of Sam and Gabriel) to cheer him up again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Love

"DEEEAAANNN!!" Cas came running into Dean's room, who had originally been lounging around and then jumped at Cas' yelling. Dean immediately thought there was something wrong, especially with Cas yelling so loud.

"What is it Cas!?" Dean had sat up, now confused as there was nothing to tell him there was a threat in the bunker, and Cas looked to be perfectly fine. He relaxed, patting the bed next to him as an offer for Cas to come sit down next to him, and he did.

"Sammy's too busy reading, and won't talk to me... Gabe hasn't come out of his room either." Cas looked down to the floor, and Dean could tell he needed to talk to someone.

"Don't worry Cas, you can always talk to me if you need to," Dean smiled at Cas, who looked down with a small smile on his face.

"Well, Crowley said you... that, um, you..." Cas stumbled over the words, not sure how to tell Dean about what was bothering him. It could be considered silly, yes, but he took it seriously.

"Cas? What did he say this time?" Dean had rolled his eyes at the mention of the demon, as this has happened before with Cas taking his words too literally or not understanding the jokes he made.

"That you..." Cas tried to say it, a light blush on his cheeks, "you like him more than me..." He was looking down at the ground, the wall, anywhere but Dean now.

Cas heard the quiet mutter 'are you freaking serious right now?' from Dean, a man who rarely blushes, looking down at the ground. He quickly looked up again, smiling at Cas.

"Of course not Cas, I love both you and Sam way more than him!" He grinned at Cas, whose smile faltered but not enough for Dean to notice before he went to back to smiling happily.

"Oh right, of course. Me and Sam..." Cas trailed off as there was a knock on the doorframe. Sam was leaning against it with Gabriel attached to his torso, obviously annoyed but used to the behaviour. Dean wasn't sure how Sammy could deal with such a child and not kill the guy, or even snap at him.

"Hey, you guys want some lunch? I'm making sandwiches." Sam smiled, subconsciously petting Gabriel's head. He was giggling, but Dean just said sure and Cas nodded, neither acknowledging Gabriel. When they left, Cas and Dean stood up and followed.

Cas walked in first, noticing Sam alone in the kitchen. Considering Gabriel was literally attached to Sam just before, he asked Sam where Gabriel had gone. Sam pointed down the hallway, answering with 'he ate something bad earlier and isn't feeling well'. Cas laughed softly, with a smile not quite reaching his eyes. Sam looked over, eyebrow raised at the angel.

"Cas, you okay? You seem a little... out of it" Sam asked, with Dean adding 'you're not acting like your usual self today'.

He shook his head, hoping his smile didn't seem fake, "I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'll go make sure Gabriel is okay while you eat, he might want some Panadol." With that, he walked off towards Sam's room, now also Gabriel's natural habitat.

Sam stared until Cas had turned the corner, to which he then spoke. "You should go talk to him. He talks to you more than Gabe or myself." Dean scoffed at that, considering Cas had told him just earlier that neither of the two wanted nor would talk to him.

"He said he'd be fine, didn't he?" Dean turned to a sighing Sam, and Dean could tell he was going to make him do it, one way or another.

"Dean, we've been saying that to each other for years. Were we ever actually fine?" Sam sighed, and looked at Dean expectantly, hoping he would just go to Cas. Dean was the one dating the angel, so he should be the one to take care of Cas if anything has happened to him, physically and mentally.

Dean muttered 'I was', only to receive a firm 'Dean' from Sam. Dean sighed, and looked up at Sam when he held out 2 plates of sandwiches towards him.

"Lunch. Give this one to Cas, okay? It's his favourite." Sam smiled, and Dean took the sandwiches. He made his way to Cas' room, across from his own, knocking and then saying 'Hey Cas, you in there?'. Dean waited for a reply, but when nothing came he was about to walk away until he heard the small voice.

"Yes... Come in" was what he'd heard, so he opened the door to find Cas sitting on the side of the bed, as usual. He gave Cas the sandwich, adding that 'Sammy made your favourite', earning a small smile from the angel.

"Thank you... You can tell Sam that Gabe is feeling much better than before now." Cas explained, expecting Dean to leave after giving Cas the food and go back to Sam, was confused when he didn't. Instead, he sat down next to Cas, like they were earlier in Dean's room.

Dean noticed the confusion and cleared it up by saying 'I thought we could have lunch together', smiling before taking a bite of his sandwich. Cas just looked down, not sure what to do or say, stuttering out an 'uh, oh... um, okay yeah...' while looking down at the food.

"What's wrong, not hungry?" Dean turned towards Cas, as he was always happy to eat anything Sam made. Hell, he was almost always Sam's guinea pig with cooking.

"No, it's not that..." He mumbled, not wanting to bring it up with Dean a second time. Dean, though, wasn't going to give it up that easily.

"What's wrong then? C'mon Cas, you know you can tell me anything." Dean was hoping to get the answer out of Cas soon, he never liked seeing Cas even the slightest bit upset.

Cas was quiet for a moment but looked up smiling. "No... It's not important, don't worry about it." Dean knew the way Cas was acting, he couldn't get an answer out of him no matter how much he tried.

"If you insist Cas... Oh, and I forgot to mention that you look pretty cool in my jacket. I wanted to tell you then, but I couldn't with all the chaos..." Dean trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck while looking at the ground.

The angel looked down, smiling with a light blush covering his face. "Thanks, Dean, it's really warm."

"Hell yeah, that thing will keep you warm in a blizzard! Hey, let me try on your trenchcoat." Dean waited as Cas took it off for Dean, confused as to why he would want to. It would be a lot smaller on Dean as he was taller than himself.

Dean laughed at how the trenchcoat was now like a slightly longer jacket on him compared to Cas. He saw how happy he was, and suggested they go shopping and find one for Dean. Both were more than happy to go, walking into the kitchen to find Sam and Gabriel having their lunches: a healthy salad and a whole chocolate cake with cream filling.

"Um, Dean? Why are you wearing-"

"We're going shopping Sammy!" Dean happily interjected, which caused Gabriel to perk up from hearing that Sam and he would be alone for a while.

"Have fun then! I can have some time alone with Samalamb!" Gabriel was practically beaming, at the idea of not having the other two around. Sam just glaring at Gabriel, hitting his head and telling him to shut up.

"Ow Sam! I hate it when you get violent, that's for when we- OW!" Gabriel bent down and rubbed his head, pouting at the injuries.

Sam glared at him, before turning his attention to Dean. "Just hurry up, I don't want to deal with him alone for too long." Cas looked from Gabe to Sam, able to tell how annoyed Sam would be by the time they got back. He was too nice to do that to Sam...

"You can come along too if you want..." Cas offered, watching as Sam hurriedly got up and rushed to the car. Gabriel was frowning and ran after Sam, calling out to him. Cas sighed, hoping it wasn't going to be as crazy as last time. He and Dean went out after the couple, sighing and with Dean calling out 'Cas rides shotgun!!'

"I always ride shotgun, Dean!" Sam yelled as he stood next to the passenger door. Dean glared, and so Sam was sat in the backseat with Gabriel poking him and tugging on his arm to look at stuff while driving. Sam just groaned and tried his best to ignore the childish archangel.

As they got closer to a nearby town, Sam decided to ask Dean why they were going to the shops. "I'm getting a trenchcoat like Cas' because they look awesome," Cas smiled and kept himself facing forward to hide his blush from the others.

"Well hey, I get some candy so yay!!" Gabriel was still poking Sam to look at something out his window while bouncing in his seat. Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel's actions, groaning when the poking was getting annoying again.

"I swear, if you were a human, you'd be really fat." Sam looked over at Gabriel seeing the pout turn into a grin as Gabriel began bouncing again.

"But I'm not human, and you know you love when I- Ow!" Sam hit Gabriel again, looking slightly flustered. Dean laughed but calmed down quickly when he looked towards Cas.

Cas looked over to him and tilted his head. "Where do they sell trenchcoats anyway?" Dean asked as he exited the car, with the others doing the same. Cas opened his mouth to answer but somebody else spoke up.

"Any sophisticated person would know. Then again, you don't really fit that description, do you CASTIEL?"

"Oh, hey Crowley..." Cas looked down when he heard the voice of the King, obviously showing that he didn't like Crowley here, but Dean didn't notice and Sam was talking to Crowley with Gabriel.

"Crowley, could you please not pop up next to me every time you appear? It's slightly disturbing." Sam sighed when Crowley just smirked, he knew exactly what he was going to say for the 100th time.

"It's called making an entrance, Moose." Sam rolled his eyes, turning away from the cocky demon towards Gabriel.

Gabriel decided to say something about Crowley's 'entrance'. "No, it's called being annoying as hell." The demon just glared at the angel, as he was met with a glare in return. Sam was about to try to walk away from the battle that would likely ensue between the supernatural beings, but he couldn't. Gabriel must've read his thoughts, as he was then latched onto Sam's arm, holding him close while still glaring at Crowley.

"Oh look, the Moose made a friend." Crowley laughed at the two, Sam just looking over at the center, almost pleadingly, hoping Dean and Cas would be done already. Like he'd get _that_ lucky. He sighed, deciding to correct Crowley's statement.

"Actually Crowley, we're more than friends..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not sure what else to say, as Gabriel added on 'yep, he's all mine! Sam's sweeter than any candy in the world!'. With that, Sam was even more awkward and now blushing.

Crowley looked a little surprised, but then his face was back to showing his always present smirk. "So, why is Dean here with you all?" He asked since, of course, he was thinking that Dean could have more fun with him at the bar in town.

"He's buying a trenchcoat like Cas' because he likes how it looks, like what happened with Dean's jacket," Sam explained, and now Crowley really thought it would be a lot more fun at a bar than here.

"I'm sure he'd rather be at the bar with me than here. What reason would there be anyway?" Crowley's question was directed at Sam, but instead, Gabriel answered.

He hugged Sam's torso as he opened his mouth, smiling while he talked. "He loves my little brother, just like how I love his!" Crowley raised his eyebrow at that, obviously believing it as a not good enough reason.

"I'm his bestie, though. I should get top priority." He stated, unaware of the fact that Dean and Cas were also together, as Sam then needed to point out.

They're boyfriends..." Sam just looked at him, giving Crowley the look of 'couldn't you see it?' as Gabriel was still hugging Sam, he was now snickering at the look on Crowley's face from hearing the new information. 

After the few seconds of silence, Crowley spoke once again. "... Everyone knows Dean likes me more than wings, right Moose?" Sam raised an eyebrow at the demon and shook his head, Gabriel tacking on 'he loves Cassie even more than Sam'.

"I told that to Cas, just to joke around with the little thing. He seemed really concerned, even flew off without drawing his blade..." Crowley looked down but then shrugged.

It took Sam a while to process it, but then he was yelling at the demon with Gabriel holding him back. "YOU caused Cas to be depressed because of a joke!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Sam wanted to tear the King of Hell to shreds, but with Gabriel there, he knew he wouldn't be able to. He settled for yelling, almost snarling like a feral animal. Gabriel was trying to calm Sam down; he just couldn't get through to him.

"I didn't think he would take it to heart, okay!?" Crowley had taken a few steps back from the seething human, known as Sam. He knew Sam kept the demon knife on him at all times, so he didn't especially feel like getting stabbed today, or ever. Thankfully, Gabriel being an archangel and all, was able to easily keep Sam in one place. He was sure stabbing was on no one's list of 'things I want to witness today'.

"Crowley, you should know better. Anything you say to Cassie about Dean will be taken seriously." Gabriel calmly said as Sam was beginning to slowly calm down from his rage.

Crowley rolled his eyes at the angel and the human. "Well, it's not like Dean will do anything about it. Did you see how he brushed off or even, dare I say, blatantly ignored my insult towards Castiel? Maybe it's not all happy families after all..." Crowley trailed off, seeing Gabriel with an angry but torn expression amused him. Then he saw Gabriel's grip loosen on calmer-but-not-fully-sane Sam, and he took a small step back.

He had taken a moment to think, but Gabriel then spoke up. "I'm sure it's because you showing up must have surprised him... Yeah, that's it, Dean and Cassie are probably even happier than Sam and me!" Gabriel forced himself to smile, hiding all doubts from the annoying demon. I mean, really, who goes around trying to destroy relationships? Gabriel knew it was because Crowley just liked seeing others' pain to forget about his own.

Just as Crowley was about to speak again, Cas emerged from the store doors, followed by Dean in a trenchcoat his size. When Sam saw the duo, he immediately thought 'trenchcoat couple', and decided he would call them that whenever he saw Dean in his trenchcoat.

"Hey Squirrel, I was hoping that we could-"

"Sammy! What do you think? It looks super awesome, huh?" Dean cut off and ignored Crowley's words as he showed off the brand new clothing item to Sam and Gabriel. Of course, Gabriel was laughing with Cas about how Dean might find it hot if Cas wore the bigger one at night, causing Cas to blush, and Sam was saying Dean look likes 'a taller version of Cas'. Crowley huffed at the exclusion and disappeared as they were all talking and laughing, leaning against the Impala.

Dean turned to Sam after a bit, thinking over what he wanted for dinner. "Hey Sammy, can you make burgers tonight?" Sam smiled, adding that he'd also bake some pie 'in celebration of the trenchcoat couple'.

With that, Dean and Cas climbed into the Impala, as Sam and Gabriel stayed back to buy some ingredients for the burgers and pie, plus a lot of candy for Gabriel. On the ride back to the bunker, Dean thought he should try once more to get Cas to open up about earlier.

"So, you gonna tell me why you were so down in the dumps this morning?" Dean gave a quick smile to Cas, before turning back to face the long stretches of road.

"Well... You won't think it's stupid, right?" Cas didn't want to tell Dean due to his first reaction but knew he would have to sometime. Dean shook his head, gesturing for Cas to go on.

Cas sighed, not knowing exactly what he should say. "Um, about what Crowley said, uh... I was... I was worried it might have some truth to it. After, um, after last time, and you've been so busy lately..." He trailed off, looking out the window to avoid any eye contact with Dean.

He didn't like how Cas avoided him, but Dean could understand why. As they pulled into the bunker and got out, Dean went over to Cas and hugged him tight. "Cas... It's definitely not true, I love you just as much - well, actually more - as when we first started dating." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and squeezed, smiling against his chest.

A small whisper left Cas, and Dean didn't need to hear it to know what it was, responding by placing a kiss on the top of Cas' head. They then pulled apart, entwining their hands as they walked into Dean's room to watch some Netflix while waiting for the other two.

Sometime later, Sam and Gabriel popped into the kitchen with all the needed ingredients, with Sam then beginning putting things away for later, or prepping the food. Cas had heard them and had told Dean that he could keep watching Doctor Who while he was gone. Dean nodded but switched over to American Horror Story when Cas left. Cas had called it 'fake and unrealistic', but Dean still liked the different plots, especially season 3 with the asylum and aliens.

Sam noticed the footsteps of Cas and looked up, smiling at the angel. "Hey Cas, what's up?" Cas looked down and sort of pulled himself in more than usual, something that resembled a turtle recoiling into its shell after being startled. Although Sam knew he was just nervous about something rather than startled by him.

"Sam, can you... Can you teach me how to, um, how to cook?" Cas was looking up at Sam now, who was grinning at the prospect of a potential chef buddy. Also, he wanted to taste other people's cooking, but Dean and Gabriel didn't cook. So if Cas was interested, he was going to teach him!

"~Someone wants to learn to cook for Dean~" Gabriel chimed in from one of the chairs at the tables, causing Cas to blush and Sam to glare at him. Gabriel was lucky Sam wasn't over there, or he would've hit him with the frying pan nearby.

"Shut up Gabe! Now Cas, do you want to help with the burgers then? They're simple and I can teach you the way Dean likes it made." Cas smiled and nodded, and they soon set to work, Sam grilling the meat while Cas added the toppings to the burgers and made them as neat-looking as possible.

Gabriel had then proceeded to walk down the hallway near the bedrooms, strolling into Dean's to find him just watching tv. "Hey, Dean! How come you can get Cassie to cook for you? Sammy never cooks for me!" Gabriel flopped down onto the bed face first, landing with a soft thump.

"Cas is learning to cook? Also, Sam makes breakfast, lunch and dinner for you!" Dean rolled his eyes at Gabriel's comments about Sam and was more interested in Cas cooking. "It's good to know he can bond with Sam and take up a hobby."

Gabriel did the same as Dean and ignored his comments about Cas, going on about Sam. "But like, he doesn't cook for ME, you know? I asked if he could bake me a cake once, but no. All I got in response was 'Gabriel go back to sleep, I'm too tired for this.' I mean, come on, all I asked for was a simple chocolate cake, I wasn't asking for a three-tier wedding cake with intricate details! Cakes are like the best type of sweet out there, but Mr. Healthy Food said no! Can you believe it? Cause I always say yes when he wants to-"

"Dinner's ready!" Cas was leaning against the door frame, with a large grin on his face, gesturing for them to hurry up and come eat as he dashed off, presumably back to the kitchen. The pair both stood up and walked towards the delicious smell of fresh burgers. Dean was almost salivating at the smell combined with the sight of the 4 burgers. They each grabbed a burger, taking a seat at one of the large wooden tables. Taking a big bite out of his, Dean was now actually salivating over how it was 'the best burger he's ever had in this lifetime'.

It wasn't long after they finished eating, that Gabe took Sam's hand and dragged him off to bed, whispering things Dean didn't think he wanted to hear... Sam called out to say goodnight as he was taken around the corner, Dean and Cas also saying goodnight.

Sleepy from a full belly, Dean turned towards Cas, attempting to flirt with him. "So... Will you be making me pie from now on?" Ending with a failed attempt at winking, but still causing Cas to blush.

"I, um... I'll try to do my best." He was blushing heavily under Dean's heavy-lidded gaze, trying not to fidget. Dean stood up, slightly swaying and so Cas leaned him on his shoulders to prevent Dean from falling. Although, Dean didn't feel like walking, let alone standing.

"Screw it. Carry me!" Which Cas then picked Dean up into a princess hold, walking down the hall to their room, Cas hoping Dean wouldn't fall asleep before they got to the bed. As they were walking down the hall, Dean began yelling random nonsense. "I'M A PRINCESS! I DECLARE EVERY DAY PIE DAY! Hey Cas, can I get a tiara!?" With incoherent mumbling thrown in the mix, and something else about pie. Cas walked into Dean's room, shutting the door with his foot and placing Dean on the bed. Dean, of course, pulled Cas down on top of him and then rolled them over so they were cuddling. Cas just smiled and fell asleep in the arms of his favourite hunter and favourite human...

**_~Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading, maybe leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it? See ya next fic!


End file.
